oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Ghosts Ahoy
Details Agility, 20 Cooking and have completed Priest in Peril, and The Restless Ghost. |items=*Amulet of Ghostspeak *Around 200 coins *7 bones (There are undead cows and undead chickens to kill in the farm west from Ectofuntus.) *7 buckets *7 pots (You don't need these if you have more than 33 Ectotokens already, fewer if you have an activated Ring of Charos.) *A tinderbox and 1 log of which you have the Firemaking level to light. *A spade *A bucket of milk *Needle *Thread *Silk *A knife *A Bowl of water (You may need multiple in case you accidentally boil it over) *Gloves (of almost any kind, slayer gloves, mystic gloves, or graceful gloves won't work) *Oak Shieldbow *Nettles (obtainable during the quest) *3 colours of dye. (The dye colours you will need is random. If you want to save a trip, have 3 red, 3 blue, and 3 yellow. That way, you can mix whatever colours you end up needing.) |kills=Giant lobster (level 32)|recommended = An extra bucket of slime (to save some time)}} Walkthrough Beginning the Quest ''Items required: Ghostspeak amulet, 7 bones, 7 empty buckets, and 7 empty pots.'' * Equip your Amulet of Ghostspeak, and take 7 bones, 7 buckets, and 7 pots to the Ectofunctus, and worship it in order to get 35 ectotokens. To get pots of ground bones, simply walk upstairs from the altar, and use the bone grinder. Ectoplasm can be found by entering the trap door and using your buckets with the pool of slime at the bottom level. After worshipping the Ectofunctus seven times, simply talk to a Ghost disciple to get your tokens. Note: 10 are for entering Port Phasmatys, and 25 are for Dragontooth Island later on in the quest. * Once you have them, pay 2 tokens to the guards for them to let you through, and go talk to Velorina, who is found in the northernmost house, to begin the quest. She is in the house just east of the gates. When you talk to her, she will tell you that she is unhappy being kept where she is and not being allowed to pass on. She'll tell you to talk to Necrovarus. Note: Port Phasmatys has a bank on its coast to the southeast which can be accessed even without your Amulet of Ghostspeak. Make certain you hold onto your Ectotokens. * Talk to Necrovarus back at the Ectofunctus. Unfortunately, he'll be less than cooperative and even gets rather irate over your involvement. Since this obviously isn't going anywhere, go back and talk to Velorina again. She'll have another idea to try. The Old Crone and Nettle Tea .]] ''Items required: A tinderbox, logs, gloves, a bowl of water, a bucket of milk, and nettles.'' * After retrieving the necessary items from the Port Phasmatys bank, travel back towards the direction of Canifis. * Pick some of the nettles (while wearing gloves, graceful gloves do not work) east of Mazchna (a Slayer Master), and head north-west of Mazchna, out to the east side of the Slayer Tower, where there's a small house. It is a good idea to pick multiple nettles and bring multiple bowls of water in case your water boils over in the next part. This is the woman you're looking for. * Talk to the old woman, and she'll tell you about how she wants some nettle tea to refresh her aged memory. * Put the nettles in the bowl of water, light a fire, and boil the water. Make sure to right-click on the bowl so as not to accidentally drink it. You can also boil the water on a range or fire. It is possible for nettle water to boil over, so picking a few nettles and bringing more than one bowl of water may be a good idea. * Return to the woman's house, but she still won't be satisfied. It has to be in her own special cup. Again, right-click on the bowl and put the nettle tea you have into the cup, and give it to her. Now, she will complain it has no milk. Use the bucket of milk on the tea. * With a bit of tea warming her, the old woman will tell you a way you can beat Necrovarus by enchanting your Amulet of Ghostspeak to temporarily control ghosts in addition to talking to them, though it will only have one charge. To do this, she needs three items: The Book of Haricanto, the robes of Necrovaus, and a translation manual. * Make sure you talk to the old woman again and ask if there's anything you can do for her since she's been so helpful to you. She'll tell you about her long lost son and give you a model ship. Enchanting the Amulet ''Items required: Amulet of Ghostspeak, silk, a needle, thread, a knife, 3 unspecified dyes, a spade, an oak longbow, 200 coins, Ecto-tokens, and Combat gear.'' The Book of Haricanto * You can bank in Canifis if needed. Make sure to still have your Amulet of Ghostspeak on hand. * Use the silk, needle, thread and knife to repair the model ship by right clicking on it. * Head to the broken down ship just north of the farm near the Ectofuntus. Walk onto it, and climb up a ladder. Then, climb another ladder to get to the top floor. Wait for the wind to die down a bit, and search the mast to find out what colours both flag parts and the skull are. Now mix what dyes you need and use them on the model ship to dye it the appropriate colours. * Head down a level, and talk to the old man. Ask him if it's his ship, and he'll recognise it. You've found the long lost son! For giving him the ship back, he'll give you a key. * Use the key on the chest inside the captain's quarters to receive a piece of a map. * Proceed to the north-west side of the ship where there is a plank you can walk out onto and get to some rocks. Jump along the path of rocks. Each jump costs 5% of your run energy, so keep it on walk so you don't run out. It is possible to fail the jumps. If it says "That's too far to jump!", simply right click, and select "Walk Here" to the edge of the rock prior to jumping. When you get to the end, there will be another chest with another map piece. Take it, and go back to the ship. * Climb down to the lowest level of the ship and get ready to fight. Search all the chests, and a giant lobster will attack you. Kill it, and take the last piece of the map from the chest - if you do not kill it fast enough, it will disappear and you will have to search the chest again and it will be at full health. Now, fit them all together. Head back to Port Phasmatys again. Grab a spade from the bank there, and head north-east onto the dock. * Talk to the ghost captain of a small rowing boat to go to Dragontooth Island. Once there, use the map to find the treasure. If you want to walk it out, go to the left arm of the statue you see nearby upon landing on the island. From there, walk 6 steps South, 8 steps East, 2 steps North, 4 steps East, and 22 steps South. Dig there with your spade, and you should find the book you're looking for. The Manual * Head back to the port and bank. From the bank, take about 200 coins and the oak longbow. * Talk to Ak Haranu, a human wandering around the docks east of the inn. He'll tell you he has the manual, but in trade for it, he wants Robin's signature on an oak longbow. * Walk to the inn and talk to Robin. He'll challenge you to a game of Runedraw. Beat him at it a few times until he owes you 100 coins (the objective of the game is to get as many points as possible, awarded when you draw a rune, before drawing a death rune, which results in an automatic loss; if Robin draws a death rune before you, you win). He will give you his signature to repay the debt. Take it back to the trader, and he'll give you the manual you need. The Robes * Go to the innkeeper and ask him if he has any jobs for you, and he will give you a bedsheet that he wants you to take to Robin. Rather than doing that, just take it with you. * For this part, you may save some time by trading one of the trader crewmembers on the east docks and buying a bucket of slime to dip the bedsheet in. The more time consuming way is to go to the Ectofunctus, and walk down to the slime pool you fill your buckets with, and dip the sheet into it. Now, when you go back to town, talk to Gravingas, the ghost activist protesting just inside the town's gate. Talk to him, and he'll give you a petition to collect signatures for. Put your sheet on because the ghosts are rather distrustful of humans and gather 10 signatures from them. As long as you don't talk to the same person twice in a row, you can ask the same two or three ghosts for all 10 signatures. Don't worry if they ask for ecto-tokens. Just ask someone else if you don't want to pay. * With all 10 signatures, talk to Gravingas, who will ask you to go back to Necrovarus and show him the petition. He'll get so angry over the dissension that he'll drop a key. Swipe it, and head upstairs, and use the key on the locked door to get into his room. Open and search the coffin to find his robes. Using the Spell ''Items required: Mystical robes, Book of Haricanto, translation manual, and an Amulet of Ghostspeak.'' * Return to the old crone with the robes, book, manual, and Amulet of Ghostspeak in your possession. Give all this to her, and she'll cast the spell on your amulet. * Walk back to the Ectofunctus, and make sure you're not being attacked by a vampire or anything, as this will interrupt your conversation. * Talk to Necrovarus, and command him to release all the ghosts he's holding. Just keep going through the rest of the conversation until the very end. * Enter Port Phasmatys one last time (this time, and forever after, you don't have to pay), and talk to Velorina to tell her the good news. Congratulations! Rewards * 2 Quest Points * 2,400 Prayer experience * Free passage to Port Phasmatys * The Ectophial, which allows direct teleport to the Ectofunctus. Just use it on the Ectofunctus to refill it. Notes * Your character will refill the ectophial automatically upon teleporting, but if you click away before it is refilled it will not be refilled and you will have to do it manually. * The Ectofunctus is one of the nearest teleports to the Fairy ring network by running west through Mort Myre Swamp. Category:Quests